


Sunset

by FeyreGrace44



Series: An Angel and A Demon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44





	Sunset

Meg  
From above the clouds, everything is beautiful. The setting sun throws rainbows across the sky and dyes the clouds orange and purple and pink. Your wings are dark against the clouds but soft, gentle, warm, like they were the first night you wrapped me in them. Streaks of sapphire blue run through them and every so often a rainbow bounces off a coloured feather. Sunset perfection. Your blue glowing angel grace seems to spill over, the unicorn shape of it showing. I remember the time when I was bad and you were good and that was that. This is different. Better. You weren't meant to fall and I wasn't meant to fly but we're here, falling and flying.

Castiel  
Your face is beautiful set against your hair, dark and free flowing in the wind. Light filters through your wings like they do stained glass windows, leaving patterns on the clouds underneath us. You are wreathed in black smoke, a wild unicorn appearing around you. My own is reflected in your eyes, light scattering shadows away. Your smoke clears the light and for a moment, we hang in the sky, embraced in each others arms, neither light nor dark, good nor bad winning. This is how I always want it to be, calm and quiet, no world ending disasters. You beside me in all things.


End file.
